The present invention relates to a single-use syringe provided with a retractile needle and a self-locking device preventing the syringe from being filled again after the first injection.
As known it is of foremost importance to solve safety problems linked with the undue or irresponsible handling of used syringes, both for the contact risks with the used needle and for the contagious danger involved in a repeated use of the same syringe.
Recently, several syringes have been developed which show the use of retractable needles, and devices to prevent their re-use. However, the structure of these syringes is too elaborate and too expensive to manufacture.
This invention seeks to provide a solution to the above mentioned problem by means of a syringe providing ease of use, protection and inaccessibility of the needle once having made the injection.